Son of Sauron Part II: The Evenstar
by Mandy Kay Miller
Summary: Legolas continues to lead the journey to Forochel, and on the way they meet Fairies, exWitches, and a new secret is spilled...
1. Elvish

A/N: ah… a sequel. This one is gonna be the best I think. It's gonna have the fight between Ohtar and Yrinvan (yay!!) and a big revelation of something you couldn't even guess. You excited? I am. Wow, I love writing this. Anyway, for those of you who didn't read Son of Sauron Part I: The Threat, you can either go back and read it (it's 20 chapters) or just read this nice little summary-type thing. Those of you who did read it, this summary is pretty pointless.

Legolas found out that something (let's call him SOS, Son of Sauron) is after Arwen, so he went to Gondor and took her and her children to Mirkwood. Then Aragorn back in Gondor found out that SOS somehow found out that they were in Mirkwood and that he was now turning his army that way, so Aragorn took off to Mirkwood. After he warned them, Legolas, Aragorn, Arwen, Aragorn and Arwen's daughters Zerameth and Laesien, Legolas's children Ohtar, Anywien, and Galia, and Yrinvan took off to… um, no one knows for sure. Yrinvan is an orphan who is looked after by Arwen and Aragorn. Anyway, they passed through Lórien and met an elf-girl named Elviondel who wanted to come along because she has an order from Celeborn to find out about the Ums, which make up about half of the army chasing our nice big group here. She also tells Legolas that Galadriel disappeared and that no one now knows where she is. Now they're in Rivendell to see Arwen's daddy and beloved brothers, and Ohtar ran off cause he got mad at Legolas and he ran hard and "fainted." Anywien was with him and brought him back to Rivendell. I think I covered it all. Whew! That was a mouthful!

Oh, and some of the elvish stuff I had to kind of twist because my elvish dictionary is _very_ limited. Most of it's right on, but I think there was a sentence or two that I couldn't literally translate so I had to change it a little, but it eventually means the same thing! =) If it bothers you and you have a more reliable source, feel free to email me (my address is on my bio) and we'll talk.

Son of Sauron Part II: The Evenstar

Zerameth came in the room slowly, almost carefully. She gazed upon the prince that lay on the bed; his eyes closed. Maybe he was asleep, but she did not think he was. She thought that maybe he was trying to get to sleep, or maybe pretending so that if his father came back in he would leave without another word. She'd seen Legolas walk out of Ohtar's new room in Rivendell in a hurry, a bit sad and a bit surprised, and maybe a bit angry.

She walked up to the handsome elf, smiling slightly at the sight of him. He was indeed handsome, and kind and well-mannered. She found herself gazing at him for nearly fifteen minutes, when he finally turned in the bed and opened his eyes to see her.

"Hello," he said, a bit surprised. He'd sensed her presence while he'd been pretending to sleep, and the whole time he'd been waiting for her to leave. Of course, he thought she was Legolas.

"We were incredibly worried about you," she responded. "I'm glad you're all right."

"Me, too. I've never been sick like this."

Zerameth shook her head. "You aren't sick. Father says you only need water, and to stay cool for a day or so. You'll be fine."

"Still…"

"Are elves immune to sickness? I know that they're immortal, but that's almost the extent of my knowledge."

Ohtar nodded as best he could in the bed. "Yes."

The princess found herself smile as she launched into something she'd always wanted to do: ask an elf some questions that she'd always wondered. She found herself jump at the chance.

"Can you teach me elvish?"

Ohtar laughed. "I'm not the greatest teacher, my lady. Nor do I know many forms of elvish."

"There is more than one form?"

"Of course there is."

"What do you speak?"

"Normally Sindarin, but I also know Quenya."

"Say something to me in elvish," she said, beaming now.

Ohtar inwardly smiled, because he knew that this was his big chance to win Zerameth's heart. For he had one advantage against Yrinvan… he was an elf.

"Brennil Zerameth i daer baini ned Enedh-Amar."

Zerameth let his smooth, gentle words soak into her ears, then finally asked with a deep breath, "What did you say?"

"Lady Zerameth is the greatest beauty in Middle-Earth."

Zerameth tried not to blush. "Thank you."

"Belegpant lle," Ohtar replied.

"What?"

"Belegpant lle. Thank you."

Using her best accent that she could pick up on such short notice, Zerameth tried at saying the elvish words. "Belegpant lle."

"Althang. You're welcome."

Zerameth took the glass from the night-stand next to the bed and handed it to Ohtar. "You must drink. You'll feel better."

"But the longer I stay in this bed, the longer you can enjoy Rivendell," Ohtar replied, reluctantly taking the glass. "And be with the elves."

"I am fortunate enough to travel with a few elves, I do not need to be here."

"You do not need to lie to me, I know that you enjoy it here."

Zerameth paused, then finally nodded. "Yes, it's-"

There was a knock on the door frame and Zerameth's father came into view with another glass in his hand, filled with water. He smiled at the two and stepped into the room. Then he glanced to the almost-full glass in Ohtar's hand and shook his head disapprovingly. "Ohtar," he said. "I was hoping that you would have drank all of that water by now."

"No, I've been sleeping," he answered, half-honest.

"Well, I have more water for you when you finish. Is your head pounding?" The prince nodded. "Then you need to drink."

Ohtar glanced to Zerameth. The romantic mood was shattered, much to his disappointment. He'd been hoping to even press for a kiss if possible while she was there, but now with Aragorn by his side it was hopeless.

"Yes, sir," he said.

Zerameth smiled at Ohtar and touched his hand. "Thank you, Prince Ohtar, for talking with me."

"Thank _you_, my lady, for keeping me company," Ohtar replied, taking hold of her hand affectionately.

Their hands slid away from each other as Zerameth walked away out the door. Aragorn looked at the prince, and though he was troubled he didn't want Ohtar to see it. He and Arwen had always thought that Zerameth would marry Yrinvan, but it looked as if the children had different plans. Not that it mattered much if she loved Yrinvan or not, because if the kingdoms sent to help Gondor accepted his offer, she would be married off to a prince of Eriador or Rhun. But no matter who she loved, or even if she loved no one, she would not be happy about his promising her to another kingdom. He would be lucky if she spoke to him again.

Ohtar looked at Aragorn expectantly. "I'm not dehydrated, am I?" he asked.

Aragorn paused. "It's the only explanation for what could have happened. It happens to Men sometimes, in the heat of summer if they don't drink enough water, they faint. Sometimes it's less severe, but-"

Ohtar shook his head. "You don't understand. I'm an _Elf,_ I can't faint. It isn't physically possible for one of us. You lied to my father and told him that's what happened, but I know the truth."  
"What's that?" Aragorn answered.

"It was the spirit. He made me unconscious."

Aragorn paused. "Anywien tells us you were running towards the army. It is possible he would do something like that, to maybe stop you. Or tell you something. Did you have a dream when you weren't awake?"

Yes, he had, but Ohtar didn't want to talk about it. What use could it be, anyway? Dreams were purely fantasies, they were the imagination running wild. He knew that it would be of no help. "No, not that I remember."

Aragorn sighed. "Well, you get your rest, and drink plenty of water."

Ohtar nodded and Aragorn turned to leave. When he was almost to the door, Ohtar muttered, "Mul-caun." (Slave-driver.)

Aragorn turned. "I speak elvish, young prince."

Ohtar looked away. "Oh. I'm sorry."

Aragorn shook his head. Ohtar was _not_ sorry, and that much was clear. But he wasn't about to lecture him, so he simply turned and left.


	2. Farewell

Legolas knew that they had to leave soon, but Ohtar still wasn't feeling well and he didn't want to press him. After all, pushing himself too hard was what got him sick in the first place. But the alternative was to stay in Rivendell until the army arrived, and then pray that their army could fight them off.

But Legolas knew better. His feeling deep down was that no matter what, this army would keep on. This went far beyond a few Ums and some Trolls… this was an evil demon, prowling around Middle-Earth looking for the Evenstar, so that he may destroy her. Or worse.

It had been a day and Ohtar hadn't seemed to improve, but he and Anywien reported that they saw the army, and that they would be in Rivendell soon. More recently, guards had reported to Lord Elrond of seeing the army, and that they would arrive somewhere between 3-4 ½ hours. Whatever they did, they needed to hurry.

Legolas sighed and stood. They had to leave. And they had to leave now. He started walking to Ohtar's room and passed Arwen and Elladan on the way. "Prepare to leave," he told her, gently touching her arm to get her attention. "We are leaving as soon as Ohtar is ready."

"He isn't feeling well," Arwen replied. "Are you sure…"

"We must leave. I'm sorry." Then he continued on his way. Legolas hadn't spoken with Ohtar since the day before, when Ohtar had lectured him about being a bad father. To be honest, Legolas was glad that his son was in a bed, because this way he did not have to fear seeing him in a hallway or meeting with him at dinner. He didn't want to see Ohtar since that incident, maybe because he was ashamed. He himself wasn't sure of exactly why it was, however, he just didn't feel comfortable.

When he reached the room he knocked gently on the doorframe and walked through. The door had been open. Inside, Ohtar was sitting up drinking water like he was supposed to.

"How are you feeling?" Legolas asked.

Ohtar shook his head and set the glass on the stand near the bed. "Not well."

"I'm sorry to hear that, but we must leave."

"Leave?"

Legolas nodded. "The army is near. We have no choice but to continue on. Now."

Ohtar blinked. Was he hearing correctly? He had been sure that they would stay until he was well again… especially since he got mad at Legolas, he thought his father would more easily bow to his will. That was not how things were steering.

"But I can't… I'm not rested. I'm not prepared to face the heat of outside, I don't have enough fluids inside of me. To travel at such a vigorous pace – with so few breaks – it is suicide."

Legolas did not know how to respond. He wanted so badly to agree with his son for once, but he couldn't. They needed to leave, and that was that. "I'm sorry. Get up, and get ready. I'll see you at the stables as soon as possible." Then he turned and left.

Ohtar glared after him, angry. He hated not having his way, especially now that he wasn't feeling well.

~*~

Arwen hugged Elrohir tightly. "I hope I can see you again, but I seriously doubt that I will be able to," she said. "I'm old, and you would be surprised at how much damage twenty years does on a mortal. I'm not strong enough to make the journey again."

"You have never failed to surprise me," he answered. "Maybe you will surprise yourself as well."

Arwen smiled and went to hug Elladan. "I hope I surprise us all."

Elladan patted her back as they hugged. "If we shall never see each other again, goodbye. I love you."

"And I, you." She then passed to Elrond, who was smiling sadly.

"Take care of yourself," he instructed. "Mortal bodies need much care."

Arwen nodded. "I will, adar. I will." (adar = father)

He kissed the back of her head and continued to embrace her, then they finally parted. Legolas had just finished shaking Elladan's hand and exchanging goodbyes with him and then he stepped up to Lord Elrond. "Thank you for your hospitality," he said. "We appreciate everything that you've done for us. This has been hard."

"Should you succeed, be sure to sent me a message," Elrond said. "I would certainly like to know if my daughter is living or dead. Take care of her, Legolas. Never risk anything that you can't afford to lose."

Legolas nodded. "Yes, I know. And if you hear from Galadriel, I should greatly like this mystery solved."

  
Now it was Elrond's turn to nod. "Yes, I'll let you know of anything I hear."

Aragorn was last to go through the "line," who had just finished with Elladan himself and then came to Elrond. He knew well that Elrond disliked mortals, and though his sons both gladly exchanged hugs with their brother-in-law, he wasn't sure if Elrond would be as willing to hug his son-in-law. He looked at Elrond for a moment, then the Lord of Rivendell smiled and initiated the handshake. It wasn't family-like, but it was a step up from his "Men are weak" theory.

Aragorn smiled and shook his hand. "I wish you the best of luck in all you do," he said.

"Yes, I pray the same for you. And you also need to take good care of my daughter."

Aragorn nodded. "I will."

Then the company of 10 each got on their 10 horses (Elrond was giving them another to replace Arwen's) and with a few last words, they rode away.


	3. Witch's Eye

They had passed the army a few miles back and were now heading in the direction of Forochel, but it would certainly be a long time before they reached it. Legolas had estimated about 6 days if they made fair-good time. They took stops every 3 hours for only 10-15 minutes each. Each of the travelers (the mortals more so than elves) began to get very weary and restless. Arwen and Aragorn were having troubles traveling in general since they were old, Ohtar still wasn't feeling well, and the horses themselves began to get tired overall and seemed to not want to work as hard. At times they would refuse to start going again after a break, but they usually did not stop in the middle of walking without being commanded which was good. The success of the entire plan relied mostly on the speed of the horses.

They reached a certain point and Legolas halted his horse and the rest did so as well.

"3 hours already?" Laesien asked.

"Say nothing of that," Yrinvan hissed to her. "Maybe Legolas is having pity on us and is giving us an extra stop."

Legolas was not listening to the children. They were watching him intently, waiting for him to dismount and announce that they were stopping for a while, but he did nothing but stare ahead.

"We must continue," Aragorn told him, riding up to the front. "You know that as well as I do."

Legolas took a deep breath and voiced why he was hesitating. "I'm worried about the children," he said. "What if something happens… what if these people try to kill them?"

"The children will be fine."

"You know the civilians are hostile, and I know it as well. Do not lie to me, at least not about matters I already know plenty about."

"I thought you said that the more hostile they were, the better?"

"I was thinking of the army behind us, not ourselves. I want you to ride in the back and keep a close eye on the children. Make sure Elviondel and Arwen are somewhere near the middle, keeping watch as well. And be careful of Ohtar." Legolas sent Aragorn a look to explain what he'd meant by his last statement.

Aragorn nodded. "Do not worry. He'll be fine, and so will the rest of them. Now come, let's press on."

"Send one of the children to ride next to me." Aragorn nodded and rode back to the end of the company, but as he passed Anywien he told her to go up to her father and ride by him. Aragorn also told Elviondel and Arwen to ride near the middle of the children to make sure nothing happened. Then the started again.

The place had used to be a witch-realm, but it was not anymore. Nonetheless, it's inhabitants were unkind to outsiders, and there were stories of the tortures that went on inside of Angmar for trespassing. That was what Legolas was worried about.

For about five minutes they only passed through meadow, but then they began to see houses. There were no towns or stores, only houses out in the middle of nowhere. They were maybe spaced on average about a mile apart, but they were scattered and random so there were some that were only ¼ from each other and some 2 miles away. The people that lived inside the houses were often outside, some were reading books to children, some gardening, but for some it was hard to tell what they were doing exactly, because it appeared that they were doing nothing. But Legolas knew better. He knew that no one stood outside of their house staring into oblivion. He had an odd suspicion that they had been doing something else and stopped when they heard horses approaching.

They had been traveling for nearly half of an hour and Legolas relaxed a little, for so far they had received nothing but glares. But then as they passed another house, a young woman ran up to them.

"Gamajo!" she shouted, looking accusingly at the strangers.

Legolas wasn't sure how to react, so he kept his horse going and tried not to look at her, hoping she'd leave.

"Gamajo!" she repeated, spitting the words out like poison. Then she ran in front of Legolas's horse to stop it. It did.

Her appearance reminded Legolas of a witch, for she was wearing what used to be white dress, but it was now a light brown from dirt, and it was torn at the bottom in places here and there. Her uneven, mostly fairly-long black hair fell in front of her face in strands, and she looked as if she hadn't bathed in maybe a week or so.

"Excuse me," Legolas said. "We were just passing through."

The girl looked at him, her eyes showing a mix of curiosity and anger. "No…" She looked confused.

"We mean no harm," he said gently. He could tell by the look on her face that she couldn't understand him, so he made sure to speak slowly as well.

"Quer miemo gamajo…?" she asked.

"I… I don't understand. What language do you speak?"

She blinked, then said, "Angmarian."

"Do you speak anything else? The Common Tongue? Quenya?"

"Angmarian," she repeated.

"I am Legolas."

She stared at him, then suddenly dashed away. On her way she passed Anywien, and she grabbed the girl's ankle and pulled her off the horse, and tried to drag her away. Anywien screamed as loudly as she could and thrashed, trying to break free, but she could not. Legolas swiftly pulled out an arrow and was about to shoot, when another arrow hit his target, the girl. She fell over on her back dead, and an elvish arrow stuck in her bloody eye.

Legolas looked quickly around, and saw Ohtar holding his bow. Ohtar was smiling. "I wish Nónd were here," he said, looking at the girl. "He would be so proud."

Legolas's heart was pounding as he realized that he had just nearly lost his daughter, but he couldn't help but smile as well as he realized that his son was possibly as good of an archer as he himself was.

Anywien was crying. Her cheeks were stained with tears and she was wailing as she stood and ran back to the company. Legolas dismounted and she ran up to him and into his arms.

"That was so frightening," she said in a shaky voice. "Don't let it happen again. Please, father, don't let him do that again."

"Him?" Legolas asked.

"Ohtar. Don't let him do that again."

Anywien was having a hard time trying to figure out which frightened her more… the young witch-girl trying to drag her away, or the girl's blood spraying onto her leg as her eyeball was pierced. Anywien had never seen a dead person before, and she most certainly had never seen anyone be shot like that. It was a traumatic experience.

"Ohtar, hold back from doing that in front of your sister," Legolas called back. "That scared her."

Ohtar crossed his arms and his joy was gone. He'd finally done something right, and how did his father respond? By telling him not to do it again. Nónd would be so proud if he'd been there, but not Legolas. It was because Nónd cared more about Ohtar than Legolas… yes, that was it. Nónd would be proud because he loved Ohtar… not like a son, but in some sense of the word, he did "love" the boy. But not Legolas. He didn't seem proud at all. All he cared about was Anywien.

"Maybe she'll be next," Ohtar said.

Legolas stood, suddenly not worried with his daughter anymore. His voice was loud and angry when he spoke next. "What was that, young elf?!" he demanded.

Ohtar looked away. "Nothing."

"You will _not_ threaten your sister and you will _not_ talk back to me. I care not if you love me or not anymore. You will obey me, no matter how you feel of it. Do you understand?"

"I didn't mean that," Ohtar replied. "I was only angry. You don't take pride in me."

"Wien could have died!"

"See? I knew you wouldn't understand. You see things a different way than me." Ohtar turned his horse and started off.

Legolas panicked. Letting Ohtar go off alone in Rivendell was one thing… in Angmar was another. Besides… the last time he _did_ let him go off alone he ended up nearly dying himself.

"Ohtar! Get back here!" Legolas mounted his horse and started off after him and told the rest of the company to stay where they were. Ohtar's horse was only walking so he caught up in no time. He then grabbed the reins forcefully from his son and steered the horse back to the group.

"I do not know why I am telling you this, because I know that you will not believe me, but I don't want you to die. That is why you must stay with the group."

"I trust you," Ohtar admitted. "But I don't respect you."

"Then pretend like you do until we arrive back in Mirkwood!" Legolas snapped. He was getting very angry. "At least until we get out of Angmar! This is the worst place to disobey me."

Ohtar took the reins back from his father and steered his horse back to where it had been with the group. "All right," he said. "Fine."

"Good." Legolas took his spot back at the front and continued on, but out of the corner of his eye he watched Ohtar intently. He knew that his snapping at him didn't help him in trying to gain Ohtar's love, but he couldn't help it. He had to stress that Ohtar couldn't stray… not now, anyway. And he also would _not_ let Ohtar say something about killing his own sister… and for what? Because Legolas hadn't reacted to his shot as he'd hoped? How could Ohtar hold that against him? After all, what was more important, his daughter's life, or his son's archery progress?

Maybe the question was his daughter's life, or his son's love?


	4. The Other 5

They stopped and each got off of their horses, except for Elviondel who stayed on hers. She retrieved a jug of water that she'd stored in a pouch to the side of the horse and drank from it, satisfied. She eagerly awaited the time when they would begin again, for she had urgent business in their destination, Forochel.

The children walked around a bit, weaving between the horses and walking around them simply to stretch or wake themselves up. After Ohtar did this, he found a soft, dry place on the ground and laid down. He still wasn't feeling 100%, but he was at least a little better. Maybe this break would be longer and it would give him the chance to relax a bit, he hoped.

"There's five of them," Legolas noted, pointing off in the distance. He'd been talking to Aragorn, who nodded.

"I think I see them."

"They are coming this way. They see us."

Legolas felt a tug on his cloak and spun around, a bit jumpy. Then he saw Galia and smiled. "Lle boe penad, iell?" He usually only spoke elvish to his youngest, for she did not speak the Common Tongue very well yet. She did know some, at least enough to make conversation, but Sindarin was a more comfortable language for her. (Do you need something, daughter?)

"Im thang ansu bar," she pouted. (I want to go home.)

Legolas smiled sympathetically at his child. "Im morr, Galia, wil lle allothron. Ha alband." (I'm sorry, Galia, but you can't. It isn't safe there.)

"Wil Im thang ansu bar!" she repeated, her face sad. (But I want to go home!)

Legolas bent down so that he was eye-to-eye with her, and touched her cheek affectionately. "Im gwaedh lle, ammen tegi heltha Mirkwood estent." Then he smiled a little. "Si daro nallon, a ganna." (I promise you, we'll go back to Mirkwood as soon as we can. Now stop crying and go play.)

Galia smiled a little, but she was still sad. "Pán forn." Then she left. (All right.)

Legolas stood and looked in the opposite direction that he'd seen the five newcomers. "What are you looking for, now?" Aragorn asked him.

"The army. I'm curious at how far behind us they are."

"My fear comes from these ex-witches, no longer the army," Aragorn responded, looking back at the new five.

"These witches will be few and want nothing more than us to leave. The army will stop at nothing to kill Arwen. I fear them more."

"Did you mean to multiply our enemies by coming here?" Aragorn asked.

Legolas looked to his friend, trying to decide how to take the question. Had he meant it as an insult, as if saying Legolas were stupid for bringing them into Angmar, or was he simply wondering?

"I meant to multiply _theirs_," Legolas replied finally.

"Whatever you meant, you achieved both. We must divert our course to avoid the civilians, and go around them."

Legolas shook his head. "They see us, it no longer matters. They will follow us."

"And Elviondel is with us still," Aragorn mumbled, adding her to their list of enemies.

Legolas looked at him, surprised. "What was that?" he asked.

Aragorn knew well that Legolas had heard him, for he knew how good elven hearing was. Legolas had meant, "What do you _mean_ by that?"

"She was supposed to leave us after we got out of Lórien. At least by the time we reached Rivendell. But no, she stayed, and now we are in the middle of Angmar and she is still here. How long will she pose a threat to us? How long must we keep one eye on her, and another split in half between the army and these witches?"

"Elviondel is an ally," Legolas replied.

"That is not what I said to you weeks ago, and I stand by my statement. She is not to be trusted. She has other intentions in mind than the orders of Celeborn, if indeed he even ordered her at all. For all we know, she is responsible for the disappearance of Galadriel. Assuming she was even telling the truth about her disappearance. You informed me that Elrond said Galadriel had been with him during the period of her mysterious "disappearance." That does not help Elviondel's trust."

Legolas looked away. "I suppose."

"You do not believe me, do you? Are you still thinking about Gwilith?"

Legolas smiled. "Yes, a little."

"They aren't the same person, Legolas. You must realize that. Your trust of her may be the death of us."

"No, not her. It will be the army that kills us, if the heat does not get to us first. Either those two or the civillians. Or-"

Aragorn held up a hand. "Please, do not list the ways that we could die. They are too numerous."

Legolas sighed and mounted Homir. "Well, I suppose we should get moving."

"Straight that way?" Aragorn pointed to where the five Angmarians were coming from.

Legolas nodded. "Unless you have a greater idea, Aragorn. I am listening."

Aragorn shook his head. "I have already told you, but you do not listen. Let us move." He walked over to the children and told them to get on their horses, and Ohtar reluctantly got up from where he'd been laying. They started to go again, and soon they could clearly see the five people that were approaching them. It would be no more than a minute before they collided.

"I want Ohtar in the front!" Legolas called behind him. "Elviondel, Aragorn, Yrinvan come up there as well!" Ohtar rode up beside his father, and Elviondel, Aragorn, and Yrinvan rode behind the first two.

"We are going to kill them," Legolas told them. "Yrinvan, can you shoot an arrow?"

Yrinvan nodded. "I may not be as good of a shot as the prince, but I can do it."

"Can you hit a target?"

Yrinvan knew that he was not the greatest, but he wasn't a half-bad bowman, either. "Probably."

Legolas handed him a bow and a quiver as their horses continued walking. "Shoot the one to the far left. Aragorn, the next one in. Elviondel, the one on the right. I'll take the next one and Ohtar, shoot the one in the middle. Aim for the head or the heart."

"My shot is not what it used to be," Aragorn stated. "I'm a 68-year-old Mortal."

"Just try. If you miss, Ohtar, Elviondel, or I can make up for your miss if indeed you do." Legolas looked to the female. "You can hit a target, correct?"

"Of course I can," she replied. "I am an elf, after all."

Legolas nodded and turned back to where the people were approaching. They had just reached shooting range. "Get ready," he said as he took out an arrow. The rest followed his order. "Maer… tir… min… tad… neled!" (Fit… aim… one… two… three!)

Yrinvan was able to understand the simple words and knew when to fire, and the rest spoke elvish fluently. Their arrows were shot at nearly the same time, though some traveled faster than others and reached their destinations sooner. Ohtar's hit his assignment's forehead, but he had been aiming for the eye once again and therefore missed his target. Legolas's hit the heart, Elviondel's did the same, and Aragorn's hit the chest, somewhere close to right in between the shoulders. Yrinvan's arrow hit the ground before it even reached his man, for he did not give it enough strength.

"Ohtar, take Yrinvan's!" Legolas barked. Then he shot his own second arrow at Aragorn's target to make sure he was dead. Ohtar shot the other person in the heart and the five civilians were dead in half a minute or less.

"I'm sorry," Yrinvan said. "I use swords more often."

"That's all right, it didn't matter," Legolas responded. "They are dead." When he glanced behind him he realized in a panic that the rest of the company was no longer there. Their traveling group had suddenly been reduced from 10 to 5. And there wasn't a trace of where they had gone.


	5. Amethyst

Jamíran looked suspiciously at the Troll in front of her. "How valuable is she?" she asked, motioning towards the old woman who was slouched unconscious over her horse.

"Not very, to you," he answered. "But we have been searching for this mortal for years. I can assure you we will make it worth your while."

Jamíran looked at the others in her company, then back to the creature. "Let us speak with each other," she requested, then turned to her family and motioned for them to follow her. She walked only a yard or so away, so that the army could not hear them speak. "He wants the eldest one," she told them. "From the sound of it, he will pay much for her."

"What good is she to us?" one of her cousins asked. "Alls we would do with her is kill her. We may as well trade her in for money."

"Why not do that with all of them?" asked another. "Find some way to contact the other 5 strangers – the ones who killed Tyérpe – and ask them how much they would be willing to pay to get their friends back? They would pay handsomely as well. From the looks of it, we have most of the Royal family of Gondor."

"But how will we speak with them?" another person asked. "They would shoot us before we would have the chance. Let us give the woman to these creatures now, and not risk our lives."

Jamíran looked at all of her distant family and sighed. "I will go," she said. "But first, I must speak again with the Troll." Everyone seemed to agree at that, so the young woman turned and went back to the hopeful creature.

"What have you decided?" he asked.

"We will keep her for now," she replied. His eyes showed his anger.

"_What?!"_ he demanded.

"We will keep her for now," Jamíran replied evenly. "I will meet you here at dusk, and then we will tell you what the final decision is, Master Troll. I hope you understand the difficulties that we are having, and would be so kind enough as to delay your progress only for a few hours."

The Troll's glare became a bit softer as he reminded himself that he would have plenty of time to get Arwen later. If Jamíran returned that night and announced that they would not be able to take her, he would kill the wretched witch and then take Arwen by force. "Very well," he said finally. "But bring the human tonight."

"I cannot promise that," the girl replied.

Syrus's anger flared up once again as he lunged at her and put his hand around her neck and held it enough so that she could feel the pressure, but not enough to kill her. Not yet. "Bring the human," he repeated in a new voice that the Troll had not originally had. But this was no longer the Troll's voice at all… it was the voice of Syrus.

"I… I…" Jamíran worked to breathe. "I will," she choked out. Then he threw her down.

"Dusk. Not a moment after." Then a remarkable thing happened. Jamíran was sure that she saw it. It was a dark shadow… a spirit, almost… and it looked as if it had just left the Troll's body. She had seen correctly. Syrus had stopped possessing his cadet. With that, the army of Ums and Trolls turned and started away.

Jamíran coughed and tried to breathe normally again. He had shaken her up for sure, and he threw her down forcefully. She looked up to find the rest of her family looking at her strangely. They had not seen the shadow that she did.

"L-let us bring the captives to a house where they may be stored," she suggested. They seemed to agree at that, and the 5 that were chosen to lead the horses grabbed the reins and lead them to the nearest house which happened to be Nánira's.

~*~

Zerameth's eyes fluttered open and she looked at her surroundings. Alarmed, she screamed and upon hearing this, a raven-haired girl about her own age or maybe a bit older rushed in and flung her hand over the princess's mouth.

"Hush!" she snapped. "If you are loud, I'll have to put you out again, gamajo."

Zerameth took the other girl's hand off of her mouth to ask, "What did you call me?"

"Gamajo. It means outsider. It's an insult."

"Do you have your own language?"

The girl nodded. "Angmarian. But many of us speak the Common Tongue."

Zerameth looked around her. It looked like nothing that she'd ever seen before… rows of wood all around her to form walls and a ceiling. The floor had no carpet but one of grass and dirt, which was very odd for her. She was so used to the palace and other fine places. Currently she was sitting up in a bed, but she had no idea what exactly made _up_ the bed as a mattress. It felt uncomfortable, for there were hard spots and really soft spots that dipped down, and it was so straight and there was no pillow. The blankets were not nearly as warm as hers back at home were… in fact, she didn't know why they bothered throwing something over her since it seemed to do nearly nothing as far as heat went.

"Where am I?" she asked.

"My house. My family brought you here, where you are to stay until we find out how much we will sell you for."

"Sell me?!" Zerameth demanded, fearing that she would end up working as a slave or worse… a girl of pleasure to some young man.

"Yes, but do not fear. You will only be sold back to your father, or to the Trolls who we met. That, or…" The girl hesitated and bit her lip. "Or we may end up torturing you, then killing and eating you."

Zerameth's eyes widened. "You would do that?!"

"I might, but I have never spoken with a captive before. I suppose I'm beginning to have sympathy for you. But my village would. I have no say. But if your father offers a plump amount of money, then have no fear. For we will only torture and kill you if neither offer meets our demands."

Zerameth's imagination was spinning. Who were these people, and why did they eat humans? How did she end up here in the first place? And where was her father right now?

"What happened?" she asked. "How did I get here?"

"We captured you. Well, I did not, but my sister did. I'm too young to go out on watches. But Nánir told me that you were a quite easy capture. The 5 best archers were grouped at the front to kill only 5 of our own, so one of our groups of 30 came up from behind and used a chemical on a cloth to put you all to sleep. They then brought you here, after dealing with the Trolls."

"Is Laesien here?" Zerameth asked, now concerned for her younger sister's life.

"Yes, but each of you are in different rooms. We don't want you conspiring."

_For a captor, she is very friendly,_ Zerameth thought. "I see. What is your name?"

"My…? Oh, I don't have a name."

"You do not have a name?"

"No, only the eldest have names. They're the only ones that are important. But I know your name, and I know that gamaji do things differently in the outside than how we do them here. I like to think that we are a private culture, a private people, who are never affected by the outside. We are our own, and we pay no attention to how things are done other places."

  
"There is another such group like that in this world," Zerameth thought aloud, thinking of the Hobbits. Of course, they did not eat trespassers, but they were still much the same as Angmarians. They were isolated from the rest of the people… cut-off in a way that Zerameth had never experienced, for Gondor was never like that. Angmar and The Shire were unique, and they each stood alone.

"I believe you."

Zerameth looked thoughtfully at the girl sitting next to her. How could she not have a name? What did people call her when they wanted her to come near, or what did she write on her paper when she did lessons?

"May I give you a name?" Zerameth asked finally. The girl's eyes lit up.

"Oh, yes! That would be wonderful! What would you call me?"

The princess paused, trying to think of a good name. Then finally she said, "Amethyst. 'Tis not a human name, nor a Dwarvish name or an Elvish one. It is a gem, and it's a very unique name. Much like your people."

The girl smiled. "Oh, lovely! Thank you!" She threw her arms around Zerameth in a hug. Then she smiled adventurously and whispered eagerly, "What do you say I sneak you out of here?"

Zerameth would have jumped at the chance, except she knew that that would mean leaving the rest of her company behind. "What about my sister and mother?" she asked. "And… Ohtar's family?"

"Well, I can't very well sneak the five of you out!" Amethyst replied. She opened a window. "Come, Zerameth, before my sister returns."

What if they were sold to the Trolls, and then her mother were in the hands of the enemy? Or what if they were sold to Aragorn, and she could be with her father again? For, she doubted she could find her way to him again.

"I do not think…"

Amethyst nodded. "I understand. You don't want to leave your family behind. But consider it? For, if you stay, I cannot protect you. Should you be tortured, killed, and eaten, I would hold no position of power to oppose it."

Zerameth looked down, trying to figure out what to do. But deep inside, she knew that she could never leave her mother and sister. "No, I will stay."


	6. Mother's Love

Arwen awoke to a mix of screaming and crying from the youngest elf that was in the Angmarian house. She sat up in her bed, then quickly got up and opened the door. There, right before her eyes, stood an angry-looking, well-built Amgmarian man.

"Where are you going?" he asked her in a serious tone.

"Is that my child?" she returned.

"She will be silenced in a minute."

"Only by me. I demand that you let me see her at once."

"This is not the palace, my lady," he said mockingly. "We are perfectly capable of silencing her ourselves." Then the screaming stopped and he felt proud that he was correct. "You see? Now get back in your room."

"What did they do to her? How did they get her to stop?" Arwen asked, wondering if they had knocked her out or done something barbaric like that.

"I do not know, nor do I care. Back in your cell."

"Let me see my daughter!"

He glared at her. "You won't pass, gamajo. Get back."

"I won't, because my baby was crying." Arwen had by now realized that the screams hadn't been from Laesien. The owner of the voice was younger than her, so it must have been Galia. Of course, Galia was actually older than Laesien, but her vocal cords developed more slowly, and if she were human she would _look_ much younger, so she had a younger-sounding voice.

He sighed. "I was hoping we would be able to trade you in for the money, but maybe I'll have to kill you here and now. Don't think I won't, because if we fail to sell you we will kill you anyway. I may as well do it now."

"Please," Arwen said, trying the more humble approach. Maybe he would take pity on her. "Please let me see her. If only for a moment."

He looked at Arwen, considering it, then finally stepped aside and pointed to a door diagonal from her own room. "If you aren't out of there in exactly 5 minutes, I will come in and kill both of you. Understand?"

Arwen nodded and entered Galia's room. She was sitting on the bed, sobbing softly and hugging and rocking herself. Arwen's heart melted as she saw this poor young child sit there on that poor-quality bed in this run-down place, crying. Holding herself, maybe hoping to find the same comfort that she received when her mother held her like that. Arwen walked over to her and hugged her.

"Shh," she said. "It's all right. Why are you crying?"

Galia sniffed and when she spoke next, it was a bit slowly since she wasn't used to using the Common Tongue. "My father told me that we would be home soon," she said. "He lied, and now we are trapped here."

"It will be all right. We'll all be fine."

"I only want to go home." The small girl then returned Arwen's hug and wrapped her arms around the older woman, and she was being held as Arwen took the silence to ask her something.

"Why did you get so silent so fast."

"They told me-" She sniffed. "They told me that I would have my fingers cut off, one by one, if I was not quiet."

Now Arwen's heart was completely torn in half. Since she was a mother, she had a large soft spot for young children, especially her life-long friend's children. And she couldn't believe that these Angmarians would dare say something like that to this adorable little girl.

"Oh, it's all right. They wouldn't do that."

"They would," Galia answered. "Something in her eyes told me."

Arwen nodded. "I understand what you mean. These people… they are easy to read by their eyes. An eye is a window to a person's soul."

"I only want to see my mother."

Arwen knew what she meant. There is a place in every child's heart that they reserve for their mothers, and that hole can only be filled by her and her alone. No matter how much Arwen hugged and cooed, she would never be able to comfort like Gwilith could.

"I'm sorry that you've been separated from her," Arwen said. "No child should have to go through what you are going through now. But we will get back in Mirkwood soon enough. We are only a few days from Forochel, and after we get there and do… well, whatever it is your father has planned, we will go back. And the trip there will be shorter than the trip away, for we needed to take many detours and we stopped in Rivendell. Home will come sooner than you think."

"I hope so."


	7. Rescue

Jamíran was walking away from the 5 remainders of what was left of the company, Legolas, Ohtar, Yrinvan, Aragorn, and Elviondel, when Aragorn got off of his horse.

"What are you doing?" Legolas asked him.

"I am going to follow her. She will lead us to Arwen," he answered. "The horses will draw attention, for they are too tall and loud. I will go by foot, and anyone who wishes to join me is welcome."

Legolas shook his head. "We will see her tonight, I give you my word. They are going to sell her back to us."

"I will not pay for my wife when she is already mine, not if I don't have to. I love her, so if I must then I will pay whatever it costs, but she is rightfully mine and therefore they have no right to take her from me. I'm following that human, please don't try to stop me."

Legolas sighed and got off his own horse. "We will all go."

Ohtar and Yrinvan also dismounted, but Elviondel stayed on hers. "I have urgent business in Forochel," she told them. "We shall continue on."

"_We_ are going to find our families," Legolas replied. "Come if you will, if not then good luck on your journey."

"You would send me off in this hostile kingdom alone?" she demanded.

"I would."

Elviondel paused, trying to work things out. She needed to get to Forochel, and she couldn't afford to spend the night here without traveling. She had to leave, and she had to leave now. Thus far she'd been happy with the distance they'd traveled, but now they were experiencing a setback.

"Why doesn't one of you come with me, the other lead the children to Arwen and the rest?" she tried. "We may meet up at the border."

"Children?" Ohtar mumbled, offended. Yrinvan shot him an agreeing glance, but neither of them said anything to the adults.

"I do not like the idea of us going our own ways," Legolas said. "We shall stay together."

"But you would send me off alone?"

"Do not take offense of this, but you were never part of the company in my eyes."

Elviondel opened her mouth to say something, but then she closed it again without making a sound. Then she looked down. "I will stay and watch the horses, then," she said. Legolas nodded.

"That is a good idea. Come Ohtar, Yrinvan. We must follow Jamíran before she is out of sight."

~*~

Legolas tapped on the window and Arwen looked over to it. Her face lit up when she saw him, and she rushed to the window and opened it quickly. "Legolas!" she whispered. "Oh, I'm so glad to see you."

Legolas smiled and motioned to his left. "Aragorn, Yrinvan, and Ohtar are here as well. Elviondel stayed to watch the horses."

"I am dreadfully worried. They are cannibals, from what I gather, and I hear that they will torture us, then eat us if they do not get enough money offered. But I would almost rather that than be sold to these Trolls."

"Trolls?" Legolas demanded. "Are they near?"

"I do not think they know where you are, but yes, they are here."

"Come, we must get you out of here."

"I'm not leaving Lae-"

"Yes, we will get them, too. Now come, quickly."

Arwen hesitated for a moment, deciding the best way to fit out of the small opening, then finally stuck her leg outside, then the other, and sat on the window, then slid herself out into Legolas's arms. He then kissed her on the cheek, which was all right with Aragorn who had seen it. He knew well that Legolas and Arwen had kissed before, but it was no more than a sibling type of love.

"Where is Galia and Anywien?" he asked.

"Anywien's room is right next to mine," Arwen replied, pointing to their right. "And Galia should be two or three to the right. She was diagonal from me."

Legolas headed to Galia's room, and Ohtar wen to Anywien's. Yrinvan was gong to Zerameth, and Aragorn and Arwen started towards Laesien's room, while telling each other how much they loved each other and how worried they were.

Yrinvan started the same as Legolas, tapping on the window. Zerameth opened it. "Oh, Yrinvan!" she said, reaching through and hugging him. "Are the others here?"

He nodded. "Yes, everyone is going to someone else's room. We have to get out of here before anyone-" He noted Zerameth's unsure face and stopped in mid-sentence. "What?"

Zerameth motioned to the young girl that walked up to the window. "This is Amethyst. I want her to come with us."

Yrinvan looked from Amethyst to Zerameth, then back to Amethyst and reluctantly said, "Fine, I only ask that you hurry."

Zerameth smiled and climbed out the window, then helped her new friend out as well. They walked back to Arwen's window where everyone met up.

Legolas didn't notice Amethyst right then. "Is everyone here?" he asked, holding Galia in his arms. There seemed to be a "yes" movement, so then they set back out to the horses. By the time they got there it had been getting dark, so they wasted no time in setting off. Everyone mounted and the horses ran at full-speed until they were completely out of Angmar.

A single tear rolled down Amethyst's cheek as she realized that she would never be home again, and if she was she would be killed. That was the penalty for abandonment. But Angmarians were not too friendly, even with their own family… after all, on each parents' 35th birthday it was tradition for the children to kill them and the eldest son and eldest daughter would make the first cut when they were ready to be eaten by the people. Family did not mean much to them. But still, part of her would always miss her sister and brothers, and their cozy home (at least, it had felt cozy to _her_) and the outdoor smell, even when you were inside. She'd always assumed that came from the grassy floor, but maybe it came from the thin windows and cracks between the wooden walls. But whatever it was, it was home.


	8. Ohtar and Yrinvan

It was near midnight when they stopped and Legolas announced that they would rest for around 20 minutes. Ohtar got off his horse and headed towards Zerameth, but then Yrinvan stepped in his way.

"Where are you going?" the mortal asked.

"Do you mind?" said the arrogant prince. "I was walking."

"And I asked you, to where?"

Ohtar knew exactly what had possessed Yrinvan to get in his way. He didn't want Ohtar to be with Zerameth… he wanted her for himself.

"You know where, filthy human!"

At hearing this Yrinvan pounced on Ohtar and they rolled around on the ground wrestling for only a few seconds when Legolas, Aragorn, and Arwen wrenched them apart. Both boys struggled ferociously against their grip, trying to break free.

"What is the meaning of this?" Legolas demanded. He readjusted his grip on his son and spoke louder, "Ohtar, answer me!"

Ohtar stopped struggling for a minute, then with a sudden yank of his arm broke free. But he did not use this freedom to attack Yrinvan back, he in stead turned to his father. "Nothing."

"You will tell me," Legolas said in a warning tone.

"I'm sorry, all right?!" Ohtar replied, hoping desperately that his father would not make him tell what they'd been fighting about. Not in front of Zerameth. Then he decided that Legolas _couldn't_ make him tell. Because he wouldn't, no matter what. No, he would not.

"That does _not_ answer my question," Legolas responded, looking sternly at Ohtar.

"Im carú boe treneri lle!" Ohtar snapped sharply. (I do not need to tell you!) Zerameth's interest was caught when she heard the elvish words, then she began to listen intently.

Legolas knew that Ohtar only used elvish during high emotional states. The same was with himself, Anywien, and Gwilith. They spoke both languages fluently, but used their native language when they were especially happy, or especially sad, or especially excited. Right now, Ohtar was especially angry.

Legolas sighed. "Ohtar, dár lle dambeth Im. Ha ú thelfa taw ha pednal." (Ohtar, please tell me. This won't be solved until it is addressed.)

"Ha thang alpednal," Ohtar answered. "Da ú tolad." (This needs no addressing. It won't happen again.)

Legolas didn't know why he'd switched back to the Common Tongue, but he did. "It had better not," he said. "Do you understand me?" Ohtar nodded and Legolas walked off. Aragorn and Arwen looked at Yrinvan who suddenly found the ground very interesting.

"Yrinvan," Aragorn said. "If this _does_ happen again, it will raise many more questions in my mind. About having you in the royal family."

Yrinvan nodded. "Yes, I understand."

"You have already made me question this decision, do not press me." Yrinvan continued to nod. "I have had pity for you thus far, understanding your present situation, but do not press me for this grace I've been showing you, for it is about to run out."

Yrinvan bit his lip at the hinting of his parents. "Yes, I know."

"I will not-" Arwen gently touched her husband's arm to stop him. She did not want him to hurt Yrinvan emotionally, for he was a fragile child and he'd had a sad past.

"Shh," she said to him. "You need not scold him."

Aragorn looked from Yrinvan to Arwen, then released his grip on the orphan. "I _will_ be watching you," he said. Then he looked to Ohtar. "Both of you," he added. Then he walked away, and Arwen followed him, intending to talk to him and hopefully calm him down. Yrinvan turned to glare at Ohtar.

"Now we are in trouble, and it is all your fault," he said.

"_My…_ you were in my way!"

"Well, you needn't insult me."

"You are very lucky my father came to pry me away from you, or you would no longer draw breath."

"How could you manage to call _me_ a filthy human, yet have eyes for her?"

"Because she is a lovely human, you are the opposite."

"I don't see why she likes elves so much," Yrinvan muttered as he walked away. He did not want to be tempted to tackle the elven prince again, for that would ruin his chance at being an heir of Gondor. Aragorn and Arwen were in need of adopting a son, for they were too old to have any more children. They had always seemed to like Yrinvan, especially since his parents had died shortly after Aragorn claimed the throne. Arwen had found him wandering and had asked him where his parents were, and since then he'd visited them once a week. Then he began to see them more often… he would come and go as he pleased, and it ended up averaging out to about 4-5 times a week. They would often invite him for meals, and he would often accept. They did not know where he went when he was not with them, for he had no home. Nor did they know how he passed his time or where he slept or what he ate when he was not within their walls, but the truth was he tended to spend time with his parents at the place that they were buried. Now and again he would talk to them and tell them what was going on in his life… sometimes he would talk about Zerameth. His father had known Aragorn, not very well, but known him just the same. But neither of Yrinvan's parents had known his daughters, so he would describe them to them, and their personalities and how they looked, what they liked to do. He did not eat anything when he was not with the royal family, but he didn't mind it. He was used to going without food, and he didn't want to ask them for more than they gave. Yrinvan was a polite boy, and quite charming as well once you would get to know him.

Ohtar ignored his comment and turned towards Arwen's horse, the one that was carrying the food. There he saw Amethyst and started a conversation.

"Hello," he greeted. She turned and smiled at him.

"Hello," she replied, handing him a bit of bread. He smiled gratefully and took it.

"Thank you." She nodded. There was a bit of silence until Ohtar said, "So… are you a witch?"

Amethyst laughed. "Oh, no. There hasn't been a witch in Angmar for 300 years at least. I am a human… just a normal human. I have a different culture than many, but I'm only a plain human. You are a prince, are you not?"

Ohtar nodded. "Yes, but elven princes don't do very many things. Not most of them, anyway, since elves are immortal. But I do end up doing much more than many elven princes since my father… well, he never rules."

"Maybe you should talk to him about it."

"The worst part is, he expects everything to be fine. He returns from battle happy, thinking to receive a warm welcome. He doesn't seem to realize how angry we all are at him."

Amethyst nodded. "I understand. Maybe… maybe you should talk to him."


	9. The Tunnel

A/N: With the kids' ages, I assume that they age the same as humans do on Earth, so that's the scale I used. Let me know if the humans in ME age differently than the humans here.

In 3 days the weary company reached a wall, and Legolas got off his horse and looked at it closely. He put a hand on it and followed it for a bit, then found what he had been looking for. The tunnel.

"This is where the children are our most important assets," he told the others. "This is why we had to take them along. Ohtar, come here." Ohtar was arguably the best-built child of the 7 children with the broadest shoulders. That is why Legolas picked him.

"See if you can fit through this opening," Legolas instructed. Ohtar looked at his father for a moment like he was crazy, then he got down on his hands and knees and poked his head through the hole. He then tried to propel the rest of his body through, but he had to do it slowly and squish in. After trying to get fully in for a few minutes, he gave up. He wouldn't fit.

"Yrinvan," Legolas said, and motioned for the boy to come forward. He dismounted and came to the tunnel. "Try it."

Yrinvan did as Ohtar, and he was able to just barely make it through. But he was certainly squished and if the tunnel got any smaller ahead, then he would get stuck.

"I don't think I can make it," he said.

"You will," Legolas replied. "It gets larger as it progresses. If you are able to enter, you will be able to exit. Amethyst, how old are you?"

"Nearly 16," she answered.

"Why don't you try as well? Yrinvan is larger than Zerameth, so she will make it and so will the young children. But I want to make sure you can make it as well." Amethyst also got off her horse and tried to fit into the tunnel, and she failed. She was older than Yrinvan, and he was also quite scrawny.

"All right," Legolas said after she was done. All children except Ohtar and Amethyst, come here. This is your time to help out."

Zerameth helped Galia down from her horse and they all went over to Legolas. He then told them what they were to do… to crawl through the tunnel, and at the other side they were to find the fairy home and ask them for help. They were to mention Legolas Greenleaf of Mirkwood, for he was a friend of theirs and they owed him a favor.

"Is everyone clear?" Legolas asked. They nodded.

"How long is this tunnel?" Laesien asked.

"It is a bit over 4 miles." The children instantly looked surprised and devastated at the same time.

"4 miles?!" Laesien demanded. "Crawling in a tunnel?"

"You will be fine. It gets larger later on and it will be easier. Now, I want Anywien in the front, then Galia and Laesien, then Zerameth, and Yrinvan in the back. If anything happens, you must help each other out. I warn the young ones, there may be bugs and other things that will disturb you, but none will harm you. You must try to get through before nightfall, for the fairy home can only be found in the sunlight. And be careful of your hands and knees… they may get scraped up from the jagged floor. Wien, if you find anything you will want to warn the others. Stay as close to each other as you can. It is a good idea to talk to each other so that you have a better idea of where they are. And be careful. Wien, Yrinvan, as the eldest, you two are in charge."

Zerameth looked at Anywien. "How old are you?" she asked, thinking that she was older than the elf. For, she was only a few months younger than Yrinvan, and if he was the eldest then she thought she would be, too.

"1,574," she replied, shocking the princess.

"Oh."

Legolas smiled. "You must waste no time. Go now."

Anywien got down and entered the hole, then Galia, Laesien, Zerameth, and Yrinvan in the back. It wasn't too dark at first, for it was high noon and they had a bit of light creeping in between them from the opening, but soon the darkness choked the light, and it disappeared to leave a long line of nothing but black.

Legolas was correct in saying it was jagged. So far none of them were bleeding, but it was certainly rough. Anywien was careful at where she put her hands, for she did not always know exactly where the floor was. Now and again she would set her hand on a beetle of some sort and it would startle her and she would let out a small yelp, but then she quickly told the rest that there was nothing to worry about, she was simply surprised. And now and again the tunnel would turn, and unaware of this, Anywien would crawl right into the wall. Then she would have to tell them which way it was turning, once in elvish for Galia and once in the Common Tongue for the rest of them. None of them had noticed, but the tunnel _was_ getting gradually larger. It was so subtle, however, that it couldn't be noticed until they'd been crawling for 2 hours and Yrinvan suddenly realized that he wasn't as tightly squeezed as he had been before.

"It is getting bigger," he stated.

"Yes, it is," Anywien replied. "The extra room is pleasant."

"I'm tired," Galia said.

"I'm cold," Laesien added. "I don't think that I can feel my hand, but that may be a good thing. I think it's bleeding."

"My knees feel like they shall crack open any moment now," Zerameth agreed. "Might we stop?"

"You heard my father," Anywien answered. "We must hurry. If we reach the other side and it is nighttime, then we shall have to stay the night until daylight and we can find the fairy home."

"Legolas possibly expected us to take rests," Yrinvan said reasonably. He wasn't sure if he agreed with his statement, but he wanted to stop as well. "He didn't think we would crawl in a stone wall for 4 miles straight. And we must be halfway through."

"And for all we know it is dark already," Anywien replied. "No, we will continue."

Zerameth bumped into Laesien and stopped crawling, realizing that her sister had done the same. "Then why have we stopped?" she asked.

Anywien noticed that the voice sounded further off, and knew that someone had disobeyed her and taken a rest. She slowly crawled backwards to where the rest were. She ended up kicking Galia accidentally.

"Baul!" Galia yelped when her nose was hit. (Ouch!)

"What?!" Zerameth demanded, thinking there was something seriously wrong. She had no idea what Galia had said, and she didn't like the note of alarm in her voice.

"Nothing!" Anywien said quickly. "Everything is fine. Im balch, Galia." (I'm sorry, Galia.)

"What are you saying?" Zerameth asked, still not calm. "What happened?"

"I kicked her by accident, I only apologized. Nothing's wrong."

Galia began to cry softly and Anywien tried to calm her down by speaking soft elvish to her. Zerameth knew that she should feel bad for Galia, but she couldn't help but smile. Hearing the smooth, flawless elvish in a soft cooing voice was so soothing. She loved it.

Galia stopped crying and Anywien sighed. "All right, that was our break," she announced. "Let's go." Then she continued on down the dark tunnel and the rest followed into the abyss.


	10. Earth Fairy

Laesien and Galia were miserable. The other three were, too, but the youngest ones were more so. They were cold, hungry, tired, sore, and scared. Each and every one of the children's hands were bleeding, and Anywien's knees were as well. She did her best to warn the others of sharp rocks and other things, but it seemed as if her warnings never reached the end of the line somehow, and Yrinvan (and Zerameth on occasion) ended up getting surprises. Like the large dip in the tunnel, to name one. There was a sudden 3-foot drop. It wasn't too far, but in the dark when you are on you hands and knees in a confined space, it seems almost life-threatening. Anywien had landed on her knees and ever since she'd had a sharp pain just below her right kneecap whenever she set it down. She wondered if something was in it, but she continued on anyway, telling herself that once they got out she would inspect it further.

The trip took them 5 hours, but it had seemed like an entire day or more. When Anywien saw the sunlight she joyfully announced it, and 15 minutes later they were crawling out of the tunnel and gazed at the first grass they'd seen in hours, breathed the first fresh air they'd breathed in hours, and saw the lovely blessed sunlight that they hadn't experienced in hours as well. But it was not too bright, for it was now dinner time, and Anywien knew that it would be dark soon and they should set out to find the fairy home.

"I don't suppose anyone remembers the directions?" Anywien asked, dreading the answer. She'd forgotten, and she figured that after so many hours the rest would have forgotten as well.

"I do," Laesien spoke up. "Why do you think I've been so quiet? I've been repeating them in my head for nearly half the trip!"

Zerameth laughed. "Oh, blessed Laesien. Where, then?"

"East to the willow tree, then North until we see the a large pile of round rocks. From there it should be within sight, and we need only go in the direction of the white light, wherever it may be. But which way is East?"

A new problem appeared. None of the children knew which way to go.

Yrinvan winced and pointed, unsure. "That way?" he asked.

"After you spend 15 minutes in pitch-blackness, a human looses all sense of direction," Laesien stated. "But maybe the elves know?"

Anywien and Galia shook their heads. "No," Anywien replied. "I do not, I'm afraid. It looks as if we may have to send someone back to our father and ask him for more details."

"Back?" Yrinvan demanded. "We are all of us bleeding and tired. I will not go, and I refuse to send Laesien or Galia. One of the older princesses, perhaps?"

Zerameth smirked slyly at her childhood friend. "I think not, civilian. We are royalty, you are not. You may go."

"What are you going to do about it now that we aren't in the palace, my lady?" he said mockingly.

Zerameth's smirk turned into a full-out smile. "Anywien can go, then," she said.

"I had to lead us here," Anywien replied. "Do you know how hard it is to crawl and not know what's coming in pure darkness?"

"Of course I do, for your instructions never reached me."

"No," Yrinvan said. "They never reached _me._ Maybe you did not report to me on purpose, hmm? Then maybe you deserve to be sent back."

Zerameth shook her head. "I think-"

"Look!" Anywien pointed ahead at a green glowing light. "Do fairies glow?!"

Each of them knew her point instantly and took off running towards the light. When they got nearer, it dashed quickly behind a bunch of bushes, and it was so swift that none of the children had seen where it had gone.

"Don't go!" Anywien said. "Please, are you a fairy? Maybe you can help us. We are Legolas Greenleaf's children."

Two emerald eyes peered out from their owner's hiding spot. "The Sunlight Elf?" it asked curiously.

Anywien looked to Zerameth and Yrinvan, unsure. Then she answered, "Y-yes, I think so."

"Of the Dark Forest?"

"Mirkwood."

The fairy stepped out of it's hiding spot. From the looks, it was almost impossible to tell if it was a boy or a girl. It was just maybe a foot smaller than a Hobbit, but all of the children thought it was quite large, for they had always thought a fairy was no bigger than a fist. It had pure green skin and was wearing leaves for clothes and a flower crown, and it's hair was a deep, rose-colored red.

"We are friends of the Sunlight Elf," it said. "I am the Earth Fairy. You are all his children?"

"No," Anywien said. "Only her and I." She motioned to Galia. Then she turned to Zerameth, Yrinvan, and Laesien. "They are children of Lord Aragorn and Lady Arwen of Gondor."

"What is your business?"

"We seek the fairy home. Legolas is on the other side of your wall, and we must pass through."

_"My_ wall?" the fairy asked, seeming to take offense. "This is not my wall. If it were mine then I would have it torn down. Walls are cursed, you know. Bloody cursed. They hide things, and block out animals and sunshine and water. Walls are forms of darkness and devastation."

Anywien seemed to be taken aback by the almost-angry fairy. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to offend you. But please, we are short on time. We must get to the fairy home."

"I will not take you to the fairy home," the Earth Fairy decided. "We need not go there, no. I will summon the Water Fairy, and together we may bring Legolas to our side."

"He is not the only one," Zerameth spoke. "There are quite a few of our company with him."

The Earth Fairy's deep, intense eyes stared at her. At first they seemed angry from the way Zerameth saw them, but then she realized that they were not angry, but interested and surprised, and filled with wonder and majesty.

"I will help you," it said. "The Light Fairy and the Fire Fairy may help. Come." Then it began to lead them away.


	11. The Fairy Home

They reached the wall, the 5 children and the 4 fairies. All 4 were much like the Earth Fairy… they seemed to be unisex, having no gender, and their skin was not a peach color but rather a color according to the fairy itself. For example, the Fire Fairy's skin was an odd kind of reddish-orangeish color, reflecting a flame. The Water Fairy had a sky-blue color of skin, which was very odd to see. And the Light Fairy had yellow skin… not a tint of yellow but a very deep, intense, bright yellow. Each of them glowed, but somehow the light they gave off seemed to lessen. None of the children could tell if it was their imagination, or if they really were diminishing.

By the time they were at the wall it was almost nightfall, and the fairies worked quickly. They began to hover in the air, then twirled in quick circles that all anyone could see was a blur of different colored lights spinning, then for a split-second the wall was out of view, and the next second it was gone. The fairies stopped spinning and landed on the ground, and then gazed upon the rest of the company.

Legolas was smiling brightly. "I thought you would have waited until morning by this time," he said to the fairies. "We must get you home."

The Light Fairy walked up to Legolas and hugged him. "It has been so long indeed that you have bothered to visit us. What is your business this time, Sunlight elf?"

"I will discuss that with you at a later time, right now we must get you home before you all succumb to the darkness of night." He turned to the rest of the company, Aragorn, Elviondel, Arwen, Yrinvan, and Amethyst. "Come, the wall will reappear soon enough, so we must walk through while we may." They led their horses through, and then the parade of beings - Men, Elves, and Fairies - began to go to the Fairy home.

"What did you mean when you spoke of succumbing to darkness of night?" Anywien asked her father on the way.

"Fairies give off light, but unless they all have their power of brightness combined, it is snuffed out by darkness. The smaller their light, the weaker they are. During the day the sun provides them much light, so they need not travel together, but when evening comes they must all be with one another so that they are able to strengthen each other through the light they each give off. Some fairies are stronger than others, and they are able to withstand more darkness, but in the total darkness of night, no fairy can survive alone. That is why they spend their nights gathered together like they do."

"That's amazing!" Zerameth exclaimed. "How many fairies are there?"

"Not many," Earth Fairy replied.

"Perhaps near fifty," Legolas replied.

"Oh, much less," Light Fairy cut in, hearing the elf's statement. "It has been years since you have last seen us, Sunshine Elf, and many deaths have occurred since then. We are trying to reproduce, but young do not listen. They will go out alone into the darkness, and none can follow them for they will die, too. Then they die and we have no one left, and all of the fairies' light combined is not enough to sustain us through the night anymore. We have over 2 deaths a night now, and our numbers are rapidly decreasing."

"How sad," Laesien said. "I'm so sorry."

"The Fairy Queen died one week ago," Water Fairy added. "And we have not selected one to replace her. Many of us feel it would do no good, for they would die soon after. We are left childless, leaderless, and friendless. You have come to us in a dark hour."

"In more ways than one," Yrinvan added, noting the night creeping up. "Are we near the fairy home yet?"

"We are near," Fire Fairy answered. "Yes, we are. Less than a half of a mile, you will see it. It used to be a bright light, but now is no more than a flicker. The Darkness Fairy has invaded much, and taken over some of our kind. Hir is the one that steals our young."

Ohtar looked confused. "What is "hir?"" he asked, noting that he'd never heard such a strange word. Not in the Common Tongue, at least.

"It is a word like "he" or "she," but since Fairies have no gender, they use the word hir instead," Aragorn replied. "Not a common word, but it is a part of the language."

"There it is," Earth Fairy stated, looking ahead to the dim light. "There is home."


	12. Forochel

The Fairies were very hospitable, but almost everyone except Legolas felt happy – even relieved – when they left. The children liked being among them at first, but they soon began to get slightly scared of the intense creatures, for they each had large eyes that stared intently at everything they saw. As for Aragorn and Arwen, they did not know these creatures and they seemed quite strange, and they preferred to be with humans and elves. And Elviondel was perhaps the most happy at the quick departure, for she was still eager as ever to get to Forochel to see what awaited her there. Assuming it was still there.

Legolas was sad that they only stayed near an hour before setting off, for he thoroughly enjoyed the Fairies' company, but he knew that they had to move on. The more distance he put between them and the army, the better. Now that they were out of Angmar, they had no reason to travel slowly.

On their way to Forochel Legolas enlightened the company with the story of when he first met the Fairies, and how he gained the name "Sunlight Elf." It was because of his blonde hair that they originally named them, but later the Fairy Queen announced that "He has a sunlight spirit that will bless him all his days." She had been the first fairy he'd ever met, and that was long before he'd met Gwilith and gotten married and had children.

As Legolas told the story, Ohtar found much of himself in his father, and was surprised that they were indeed so much alike. His mother had often commented at how he was like his father and he dismissed it with a wave of his hand, and later Aragorn had said that he was like Legolas also and he got angry, wanting to at least be a good father, one thing his own never excelled at. But Legolas described his rebelling spirit and his determination to do what he wanted – sometimes for the worse – and Ohtar realized that he was exactly like that. Ohtar was pigheaded. He was smart and kind, but pigheaded none the less. When he saw something one way, nothing could change his mind. Everything was his way, and it never changed. Never. That was how Legolas was.

_Maybe he's much more like me than I thought,_ Ohtar said silently to himself. _Maybe he _does_ understand me._

They reached Forochel over 24 hours later, early in the morning. A cold breeze greeted them, and everyone shivered.

"I do not suppose you remembered warmer cloaks?" Arwen asked Legolas. He smiled.

"I did, my lady." Then he pulled out 9 green cloths that Arwen and Aragorn smiled fondly at, but no one else in the company realized what they were. They were the Elven cloaks given to the company at Lórien decades ago.

"I don't suppose you have a bit of lembas to go along with them?" Aragorn asked jokingly.

Legolas laughed. "I was fortunate to get hold of all 9 quite a while back." He tossed one to each of the children, and there was then 2 left. He gave these to Arwen and Aragorn, then looked to Elviondel.

"Will you be all right?" he asked. He did not want to leave her without an extra cloak, but since Arwen and Aragorn were old they needed the extra warmth. And the children… well, they were the children.

"I will be fine," she replied, pulling out her own extra cloth from a sack on her horse. "I come prepared too, you know."

Legolas got out another cloak from his own horse. "We are near our destination. Evil draws close, we should be careful."

"O, blessed Forochel," Anywien said. "Marker of the beginning of the end of our journey."

"We shan't be here long," Legolas told them. "A day or so. Then we will go home."

"Assuming we live," Yrinvan muttered. Everyone looked to him, surprised, depressed, and anxious all at once. Each of them knew that this was the most dangerous point, but none of them had wanted to admit it.

"Yes," Legolas confirmed. "Assuming we live."

~*~

Syrus glared down at his army. Faster, faster, faster! They had to move or they would never reach the company!

_Faster!_ he ordered in the only way he knew how. It was the way he spoke to his own without a voice or a mouth. At times he would posses one of them and speak that way, but more often than not he would simply make his words appear in their minds. He would speak to them through streams of thoughts.

The army was visibly moving faster, but still seemed to be sagging behind. And Syrus was weakening as time went by, and if he did not have the Evenstar in less than one week, he would cease to exist. His army's progress meant his survival, and he could not let them fail.

_Alag, alag! I will kill you all if we do not reach them!_


	13. The Evenstar

Arwen glanced to Aragorn and couldn't help but notice that he looked more tired than the horses. His face was troubled and his glance was cast down, and he looked as if he were in some sort of pain.

"Are you all right, Aragorn?" she asked him, concerned. He looked at his wife.

"Oh – yes, I will be fine."

"What is it?"

"I feel a weight around my neck. I feel drowsy, and… pushed, somehow."

"What happened?" Legolas asked, turning his head so he could see the humans behind him. "Is everything all right?"

"Aragorn does not feel well," Arwen stated.

"That is only natural for your age, given the weather and the long journey we have traveled. Shall we rest?"

Aragorn shook his head with tremendous effort. "No," he coughed out, trying to sound like he meant it… trying to sound better than he felt. "No, we must press on."

"We may rest if you want to," Legolas pressed. "We are nearly there. Another couple of hours…"

Aragorn shook his head. "No, let us continue."

Legolas looked back to the front and Aragorn suddenly felt a sharp pain in the middle of his chest. His hand grabbed the painful spot. It felt as if he'd just been stabbed by a sword. He reached under the cloak and, to his horror, felt something damp. He pulled out his hand and was terrified to find a small pool of blood on his hand.

He looked to Arwen and realized that she hadn't noticed, for which he was grateful. He didn't want her to make a big deal out of it, for Aragorn had always felt as if he could care for himself. But his curiosity overtook him and he looked under his cloak and the shirt underneath it at his bare skin, and saw a cut in his chest. But where had it come from? He had nothing near it… with the exception of Arwen's necklace dangling near it. The necklace that represented her immortality.

The Evenstar.

_That could not have pierced me,_ he thought to himself. _Could it?_ But every bone in his body told him that something supernatural was behind his wound. No, the Evenstar had not pierced him, but Syrus's anger and frustration.

A gradual roar grew, and Legolas realized in a panic that they were battle cries. He turned and saw the army not far behind anymore, charging at them full-speed.

"Noro lim, noro lim!" he told his horse in a panicked voice. Homir instantly took off and the rest of the horses followed at the same pace, but they were not going extremely fast because the horses had to plow through the snow. As for the Ums, they had been created in Forochel and they were used to the climate. They started gaining on them, and at a scream Legolas's head jerked back to the children, and saw streams of tears flowing down Galia's cheeks like rushing rivers.

"Galia!" he called over the noise, praying she could hear him. "Gúr, estel, ar bellas!" He knew that his words would lift her mood, if only a little, and maybe help her withhold her tears at least. But the lord did not have much time to worry about his daughter, for he needed to turn his attention back to whatever was in front of his path, so he reluctantly turned and hoped that his daughter – in the back – would be all right. (Galia! Courage, hope, and strength!)

The young girl heard her father's words and sniffed, then gave her horse a kick and bent low to speed him up hoping to reach her brother who wasn't far ahead of her. He turned and saw her, then reached out his hand behind him hoping to comfort her. He did not need to steer his horse, for it was trained to follow the horses in front of him. Galia reached ahead of her and held his hand, and Ohtar for a brief moment wondered if he would be able to yank her onto his horse, then decided against it. For if he dropped her, she would be trampled by the army or worse. And he wasn't sure if he would be able to hold her up long enough for her to get on his horse, and she was still a bit behind him.

"We'll be fine," he told her. She smiled faintly, but he knew she was still crying inside.

"I know," she lied. But it was all right that she lied, because he lied to her, too.

It was after the prince took his hand back and turned to face forwards that the princess fell behind into darkness. Her and her horse were swallowed by the dark creatures that flooded over them, and no one truly knew whatever became of her. She was taken to be dead after that, but they may very well have kept her alive for other reasons of their own, and being an elf, if they had never slain her, she may very well have lived forever after that, but it certainly was not a wonderful life.

Ohtar let out a yell when he realized she was gone, and Zerameth looked behind herself and found the same thing. She felt no great amount of sorrow, for she had not known the princess very well, but she did greatly pity the child's father, mother, and siblings. And she also felt bad for the girl herself, wherever she ended up.

All of them – the company and the army – were traveling fast. Legolas was concentrating hard, focusing on the horizon and constantly pressing his horse. The ones behind himself would stay with him, he knew, for that was how they were trained, but if he could not escape the army then neither would his followers. It was then that Syrus spoke to him again.

_Give me the Evenstar!_ he roared.

"You will not win," Legolas said under his breath, trying to keep his concentration.

_Give me the Evenstar and I will spare your life!_

"I will not give in."

_I will take it by force if you refuse to deal with me!_

"Then we were all meant to die."

The sky turned black and thunder roared at that instant that Syrus boomed, _I have not much patience!_

It was then that Yrinvan's heart stopped beating and he suddenly died, for that is the power of Syrus. His body fell limp on the horse, but the horse kept running after the company.

_I am taking your company one by one until you agree to give me the Evenstar, and I will eventually kill you all unless you do not give it to me willingly!_

"You would kill us anyway."

_ARGH! I have your daughter!_

It was then that Legolas stopped breathing only for a second of shock and worry. He did not know if Syrus meant Galia or Anywien, but it did not matter to him, for he loved them equally.

"No," he whispered.

_I will take the rest of the children! I have the human boy as well!_

Tears showed in Legolas's eyes and he said, "If I stop my horse, will you deal with me?"

_I will._

For a moment Legolas thought he was going crazy, trusting the word of this creature, but later he knew why he had trusted his word. Love and sorrow for his daughter had blinded him. He slowed his horse and the rest followed. The army stopped as well, but not before they surrounded the company.

"Now," Legolas said, taking in a deep breath. "What are your terms?"


	14. Viennen's Fate

"What are your terms?"

Syrus found great pleasure in Legolas's words. He was giving in. He would have the Evenstar within the hour.

Not wanting to end his fun game too soon, the evil spirit decided to taunt the company a bit, only for fun. He began with possibly the one he was most fascinated with, the Lady Arwen.

_A valiant husband you have, my Lady,_ he said mockingly. Arwen jumped at hearing the voice in her head, for she had not been expecting it. All in the company looked at her, perhaps wondering why she had the look of awe and fright on her face, but Legolas was fairly sure he knew why. He assumed Syrus was talking to her.

_Yes, I am talking to you. It would be a shame if he were to die. You know where the Evenstar is, don't you? Be a good girl. You listen to me, Lady. Listen to me._

Arwen did not respond to him, but she looked to the ground instead. Then Syrus continued on to the next person, Aragorn.

_Where is the Evenstar, Ranger?!_ he demanded, much more forceful than when he'd spoken to Arwen. _Do not test me, old man, your time is limited!_

His attention turned to Zerameth. _My dear princess, what a beauty you are. Yes, for you have captured the hearts of two young boys… the human and the elf. What a shame one is dead._ Zerameth's glance turned to Yrinvan's body on the horse, and her eyes filled with tears. She had been friends with the boy since forever, and she couldn't imagine life without him.

"I want you to die a painful death," Zerameth said threateningly.

_I have! Now it is your turn!_ The princess did not realize a difference at first, for the change was gradual, but maybe ten seconds later she realized that she was slowly being suffocated. She coughed and grabbed her neck, maybe hoping to loosen his grip on her, but since Syrus was a spirit he had no grip, he was merely controlling her lungs, so there was nothing she could do.

"Stop it!" Aragorn said, at first sounding commanding, but then his tone softened when he realized that this being controlled the life if his eldest daughter. "Please, stop it."

_Perhaps I won't kill her, not yet._ His invisible hand released the girl and she breathed normally once again.

He inwardly smiled when he noticed the elven prince Ohtar. _Ah, the heir of Mirkwood,_ he said, showing mock-respect. Then his tone changed to a more snappy kind of voice. _You will be king sooner than you think!_

His comment did not seem to have much of an effect on Ohtar, for he kept his body composed and he would not let Syrus see him weakening. But Ohtar did not know that Syrus was better at reading feelings and emotions than any mortal or elf, and he knew that he had cut Ohtar maybe deeper than the rest by threatening his father.

He continued on to the rest, and when he then noticed Elviondel he found himself excited. _You have returned to me._

"Only to slay you," she replied aloud. The company looked at her, wondering what Syrus had said.

_No, that is not why you are here. You have come for Viennen and Galadriel, have you not?_

"Galadriel is of no concern of mine, I only ask for Viennen," Elviondel replied evenly.

_You shall have neither!_

"You hide behind your army like a coward!" she spat. "How dare you place them in front of yourself at the battle line!"

_My dear, do not worry. You will be dead soon in any case._

"I want Viennen. I…" Elviondel lowered her voice so that the company could not hear her. "I will hand in the company for her."

_You are too late._

Sudden anger and shock hit her like a million arrows, and Elviondel's eyes showed her emotion. "You killed her!"

_I killed them all!_ Syrus replied, now broadcasting it so that all could hear him, company and army. _Every last one! You think I would let them live after what they had done?! The evil little rebel elves! The elven race is cursed, cursed I tell you! May they all burn!_

The hate in his voice was enough to bring tears to Anywien's eyes. It was evident that he hated elves, not only by the things he said but his tone. It was pure hatred, poring over the words.

Legolas drew his sword. "I asked you your terms," he said evenly, aware that this spirit had been taunting all in his company. He did not want any of it, he only wanted to return home. "These games are not necessary. You want the Evenstar, we want our lives."

"_You_ want our lives!" Elviondel said. "I want _her_ life, and that is one thing he cannot give."

_What is in the best interest of the company, iell?_

Legolas's head snapped to the elven woman, as well as Aragorn's, Arwen's, Ohtar's and Anywien's. Iell was Sindarin for daughter.

Elviondel could not help the sobs that escaped her body. She bit her lip and tried not to cry as floods of memories returned. "Show me Viennen!"

_Do you want to see Viennen? Do you really want to see her?_

She nodded.

_I will show you Viennen._

No one realized what was going on except for Elviondel, who saw in her head a vision of her younger sister being tortured and killed by Ums. She screamed and yelled and kicked and thrashed, but eventually her body no longer moved or breathed. The sight made Elviondel let out a wail of dispair and get off of her horse and shrivel into a small ball and cry ferociously, unsure of how else to deal with the immense pain.

"Terms," Legolas said, getting back to the point. "Let us go."

_In due time. But maybe I will only let the Men go… yes, only the clean creatures. Horrible beings, the elves are. Slimy and lying and rude! Maybe I will kill the elves._

"We will give you the Evenstar," Legolas blurted. Aragorn looked at him in surprise, and Legolas himself couldn't believe he'd said it. Why was he going to give it to Syrus? What did he plan to do with it?

_Yes, you will._

"If you spare us."

_No, that I will not do. I think you will just give me the Evenstar and I will do with you as I please._

"Then we will not give it to you."

That was when Anywien's heart stopped beating and she fell, lifeless and cold, on her horse.

_No, I think you will give it to me, anyway._


	15. The Dead

The company had been seized and taken to the Lair of Syrus, where they were imprisoned underground and separated into 4 groups: Elven children, human children, Elven adults, and human adults. There they sat, awaiting Syurs's decision of what was to be done with them.

"Who is Viennen?" Legolas asked Elviondel after nearly an hour of silence in their cell.

Elviondel looked up at him. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"We will die soon, it does not matter anymore!" he snapped. "Now tell me."

Elviondel looked away. "My sister. She's only a child of 35, captured by Syrus. This trip has been educational, however. I did not know for sure that he'd taken Galadriel."

"She is dead, he said."

"Yes, he did. But I do not believe him."

"He called you iell?"

"Yes, he did that as well."

Legolas looked at her with curiosity mixed in with anger. "Why?"

"I don't know."

"You do."

Elviondel stood and walked to the other side of the cell. "I was a slave here," she said finally. "He, my master. He bred Elves for an army, believing them to be the greatest creatures for the task. But the Elves rebelled against him, and he tortured one of us until the point of mutation… that is how he created the Ums. My sister and I escaped soon after he decided to mutate all of us, but he followed us and took her back. I promised her that I would return, but now it seems I am too late."

Legolas stood as well and put a hand on her shoulder. "I'm sorry."

"But Syrus has never been one of his word."

"That does not matter. He has tormented you by lying in any case."

"I would give anything for her," Elviondel said, her eyes stung with tears. "I would trade in Lórien if I could, just for her life. But if it is true… if she is dead… then there is nothing I could give, for even my giving Middle-Earth would not bring her back to life."

"I know how you feel. I have just lost my only 2 daughters, and I would give anything to see them again. I still don't know if it's worth it… trading lives for Middle-Earth. I think I shouldn't have taken the children along, but if I hadn't we wouldn't have gotten this far. Would that have been better? Where would we have gone? What could have happened if I failed to follow my own plan?"

Elviondel looked at Legolas with sympathy. "What would have happened, had I failed to try and trick you like I did? You were not my ticket out of Lórien, you were my ticket to Forochel – here. I told you I wanted only to be with you until we left the forest, when all the while I knew where you meant to go and planned to go with you. Traveling is safer with a company, I'm sure you know that. Especially through Angmar, unless I wanted to go around it and loose 5 days. And Celeborn never sent me in the first place…" Legolas looked at her, surprised.

"What?" he demanded.

"I only came for Viennen."

Realization suddenly ran smack into the Lord of Mirkwood. "You traitor!"

"Yes," Elviondel said, tears flowing down her cheeks now. "I am a traitor. I betrayed my master, my King, and my company. I might as well betray the entire Elven race. I have done none but disgusting deeds since I was freed, all the while keeping only my and Viennen's best interests at heart. And the worst of it is, I'm not sorry. If she were here, I'd do it again."

"You are a very twisted person," Legolas said through gritted teeth. "Even after you have committed these crimes, you are still not sorry? For if you were I would forgive you, but not now. Not anymore."

"I'd do it a thousand more times if my sister were here!" Elviondel exploded. "Because I love her, is that such a crime?! How can you say you are even a bit good when you are against the very love that you hold for your departed children! It is a family love, one that you feel since birth. You have a tie to them like no one else, and you will never forget them no matter how many thousands of years you live. And I will love her until Middle-Earth comes to an end!"

"There is a line between love and crime!" Legolas yelled back. "I would not lie to people, not disobey my master or king, not hand in my companions for only a mere vision of the dead!" Then, suddenly, Legolas stopped and had second thoughts on the words that just came out of his mouth. Would he, though? How much would he do to see Anywien and Galia again? Would he lie for them, or hand in others' lives so that these two were spared?

"When the choice is yours to make, I would like to see it," Elviondel replied. She sat down against the wall and glared at the other side in silence for the rest of the time.


	16. Easy Defeat

Arwen's tears were each of them painful for Aragorn to see. "We will be all right," he told her softly. His wife looked up at him.

"Aragorn, they are going to kill us."

"I've been in worse situations than this. We will find a way."

Arwen shook her head. "The only way is for us to give him what he wants. For me to go willingly."

Aragorn sighed and shook his head. "He does not want you." Arwen looked up at him, surprised. "He wants the Evenstar. He wants this." He pulled Arwen's old necklace out from under his shirt. Arwen gazed at it, suddenly aware that he was right.

"Legolas said he wanted me," she stated.

"Legolas thought he _did_ want you. Maybe he still does. But I know that he does not. He wants this, for one reason or another." Then, out of the courner of his eye, Aragorn saw haunting, deep orange eyes staring at him through the cell bars, and turned his head to see an Um staring intently at him.

"Give me that," the creature ordered. Aragorn placed it back under his shirt.

"No."

Fire blazed in his eyes as he repeated his original order. "Give. Me. That."

"I won't."

The Um glared at him, then pulled something else out from a small pouch tied around his waist. It was a key. He slid it into the lock and opened the door, then entered the cell. He approached Aragorn cautiously, yet confidently. "You will obey or you will die."

"You will kill me anyway, I see no point in cooperating," Aragorn answered. Then the creature lunged at him and tackled him. It placed it's hand on Aragorn's chest, fumbling for the necklace. Arwen acted swiftly, and seeing the gleam of the Um's knife also on his waist she drew it from him and stabbed him in the back of the throat. His face twisted in agony, then fell back finally, lifeless. Aragorn quickly stood.

"We must get out of here," he said. He grabbed the key from the Um's lifeless hands and ran with his wife out the door, and to the next cell that held Ohtar. He unlocked it quickly while he explained what happened, then they went on to free Legolas and Elviondel, then Zerameth and Laesien. Then what was left of the ragged, tired, beaten company rushed out of the building with a new hope freshly lit inside of each of them. But when they got out and saw what was outside, it was quickly blown out, for before them they gazed upon the very army that had pursued them and brought them here.

_Thought you could beat me, did you?_ Syrus asked in their heads. _Thought you could just unlock the gates and run away, did you? I am not that easily outdone. Now give me the Evenstar._

"The Evenstar is in Gondor," Aragorn answered, hoping Syrus would believe him.

_No, I think you have it. Give it to me._

"I don't."

_I think you do. Don't insult my intelligence._

"You needn't hear my response, you know already what it is."

_Filthy human! You're almost as bad as the Elves!_ Then his tone suddenly sweetened. _Ah, the Elves. What would you wish for the Evenstar, Hmm? The Lady Galadriel? Done. Viennen? Why, you may pick one. 'Tis no difference to me._

"Viennen is dead," Elviondel said slowly.

_You know me better than that, dear. How dare you think I go against my own nature and tell you the truth? Now why would I even do that to an unclean Elf such as you?_

"Elves are the most beautiful creatures in Middle-Earth," Zerameth said quietly.

_Hah! The human child thinks she knows more than I do! Oh, this is amusing, quite. But I do not have time for comedy, so if you would hand over the Evenstar I will give you _BOTH _Elves. How does that sound, hmm? Both of them, two for the price of one. But only if you give it to me NOW._

"I don't think I can do that, you see, we don't have the Evenstar," Aragorn repeated.

_Give it to me now!_

"Show me Viennen," Elviondel demanded. "Show her to me and I will give you the Evenstar." The entire company eyed her. To Legolas her words were of no surprise, for he had already realized that she would hand in anything for her sister's life.

If Syrus would have had a physical body he would have smiled. _You want to see the real Viennen? Alive, breathing, not just a vision? Why, I have her right here. Darling, why don't you step forward?_ At that, one of the female Ums did as he ordered. She stepped up to Elviondel and stared into her eyes, but her own eyes were cruel and cold.

"Viennen…" Elviondel whispered. "Is it really you? Are you there?"

"You are a liar and a traitor, and you deserve a traitor's death," the Um responded.

"Traitor? But… I came back for you."

"Not for me. For some kind of sub-creature which I am now deduced to living as."

"Viennen, this can't be you."

_It isn't. All of my wonderful new and improved Elves have an impressive feature with them that I created them with, a totally un-Elvish feature. They are evil, and each of them has a bit of my own hate for, well, Elves and you._

"You made my sister into a monster!" Elviondel cried.

_Yes, but you can still have her. She may have a new outlook on life, but she is still Viennen, I promise you. Would you like to meet Galadriel?_

Arwen flinched. She couldn't imagine her beautiful, loving grandmother as one of these evil creatures. "No," she whispered. Seeing her would be too much pain to bare.

_Oh? Why not, my lady?_

Legolas glanced to Aragorn. "He's fading," he whispered quietly.

Aragorn looked at him. "What?"

"His voice is fading, he's becoming weaker. We need only stall for time, and maybe he will die."

_Are you conspiring against me, you evil Elf?! _Syrus demanded of Legolas. The Elf jumped at hearing the sudden, sharp tone.

"N-no," he said without thinking.

_I am a spirit, I know everything. And I know what you have told the mortal! Well, it won't work. My voice is not fading, I am perfectly all right. Now give me the Evenstar._

"If you're all right, then perhaps we'll wait to give it to you for an hour or so," Aragorn said.

_I thought you didn't have it, Mortal._

"I thought you said we did. Now if you need it so badly, why don't you take it by force."

_Give it to Viennen._

Aragorn paused, pretending to think. He found great joy in prolonging the "decision" even though he already knew what he would say. "No," he said finally.

_Give it to her!_

"Legolas is right. You are fading."

"You will soon be dead!" Laesien cheered without thinking. Then, realizing what she'd just said aloud, gulped.

_What was that, my dear? _he asked. His tone seemed genuine, but soon after that he proved them wrong. _You find delight in death you sick and twisted little child?! How dare you! I will kill you if your father does not do what I command!_

"So," Legolas said. "In exchange for the Evenstar, you will give us Viennen, Galadriel, and Laesien's life?"

_No, you will have a choice. Viennen and Galadriel, or Laesien._

"Give us all three," Aragorn said. "Or, both as the case may be. And then I will consider."

_Consider?! What a poor father you are, to your child. Her life does not matter to you? Oh, but the pain is horrible. Ask the Elven King._

Legolas looked away.

_But my time is short, so ask him at a later time. Now give me the Evenstar._

"Ah, so you _are_ limited," Aragorn pointed out.

_Give it to me now!_

The last sentence was for sure a lot quieter than the rest. "Perhaps I will see you in the afterlife, if there is one," Aragorn said. "Farewell."

_No! I will kill all of the evil Elves! All of you filthy Elves, I will rid the world of you! You shall pay!_

Syrus's voice faded as he cursed the Elves, and soon he was silent entirely. At that point, all of the Ums dropped dead, still and unmoving. Elviondel let out a wail, for Um or no Um Viennen was still her sister, and got down on her knees and wept. But the rest of them were at least relieved, for at this point, it seemed Syrus was gone.


	17. The Parting

Elviondel wiped her tears away and looked up to the Elven King of Mirkwood. "And now?" she asked.

"Our work is done here," Legolas said. "Let us go home."

The company had won, but it did not feel that way. For they had lost 3 precious lives – Anywien, Galia, and Yrinvan – and had also failed to retrieve Viennen and, quite possibly, the Lady of the Wood, Galadriel. It was a victory, but a very sad one indeed.

No one said a word. Not even the children. Everyone walked to where Syrus had the Ums put their horses, mounted their own, and Legolas lead the way out in silence. Ohtar watched Zerameth's tears fall for the loss of Yrinvan, and then felt guilty for all the hate that he'd poured onto the boy. That had been Zerameth's friend, and, quite possibly, her betrothed, even. And now that he was dead, Ohtar wished that he could apologize for everything. He'd seen Yrinvan as the enemy, for they were fighting over the princess, but now he wished more than anything that the mortal were alive. For Zerameth, he wished it. But it was too late.

Amethyst should have been unaffected by the deaths, for she knew no one and in any case Angmarians did not put a high value on life anyway, but everyone was surprised when they saw her crying as well. Perhaps she was crying not for her loss, but the loss of others. Perhaps she felt bad for Zerameth and Legolas and Ohtar and Elviondel, and perhaps she was trying to lessen their pain through her tears. But no matter why she shed tears, she shed them just the same.

Arwen also did cry, for she did not know if her grandmother had been amongst the Ums that had died or not. If so, she cried for her loss. If not, she cried because now she was somewhere, but no one knew where to find her. Possibly, Syrus and maybe the head of his order were the only ones that knew where they kept her. And if that was true, then none now lived that knew.

Everyone in the company wept, some more bitterly than others. Ohtar did not cry much, for though he lost both of his sisters he'd convinced himself that heirs of powerful kingdoms do not cry, so he did his best to hold back, though his insides were twisted in agony. But he did shed tears, however few they be. Elviondel had cried the most out of all of them, and maybe that was expected. But the company was now weary, tired, and ever distrustful. And each of them wanted to be home.

~*~

Aragorn and Legolas stopped their horses and the rest did so as well, for ahead of them lay 2 separate paths. One to Gondor, one to Mirkwood. They'd considered either Aragorn going to Mirkwood with Legolas or Legolas and Ohtar coming with Aragorn to Gondor, but then decided it wasn't worth it. Everyone wanted to be in their own beds, and they decided the sooner, the better.

"Take Amethyst," Aragorn told Legolas.

"She won't replace my daughters. And Zerameth and her are friends, there's no point in splitting them up," Legolas responded.

"Maybe, but Zerameth is going to be married when we arrive back in Gondor anyway, so it hardly matters."

Legolas looked at him, surprised. "Married?"

"Yes. I promised her and Laesien away."

"And who to take the throne?"

Aragorn took a deep breath. "I had hoped Yrinvan, but perhaps not. Some other young man, I imagine."

"The kingdom will not rejoice in one other than a Child of Isildur taking the throne upon himself, you know that. They love you enough to the point where they wouldn't riot, but they will certainly not be thrilled."

"What would you have me do?"

Legolas shook his head. "I do not know, but it does not matter. Take Amethyst."

Aragorn turned and saw her and his daughter talking. They _were_ friends, and he decided it inhumane to separate them. "All right. Be careful, and take care of yourself."

Legolas nodded. "And you."

Aragorn smiled at him and put a hand on his shoulder. "The best of luck with Ohtar. He has a firey spirit that will bless him, and he will be a good man. I wish you luck in reasoning with him. For his spirit causes him to be very one-minded as well."

"Thank you, my friend. Maybe I will visit you at a later time."

"It had better be soon, for I will not be here for many more years." Then Aragorn turned and said, "All right, say your goodbyes. This is where Mortals and Elves go their own ways."

Ohtar looked to Zerameth. "I'm sorry about Yrinvan," he said. She nodded.

"Thank you."

Ohtar sensed that she didn't believe him, and he wanted her to know that he was sincere. "No, I mean it. I know we weren't the best of friends, but I would never wish death upon him. I really am sorry."

"Belegpant lle," she said with a faint smile.

Ohtar sent back the same smile. "Althang."

With that, they separated. Legolas and Ohtar going to Mirkwood, and the rest set off to continue on to Gondor.


	18. Home Again

The Lord of Mirkwood and his son entered the castle and walked quickly to the library. The servants on their ways though the halls rejoiced at seeing Legolas and Ohtar, and said many things like "My lord, it is good to see you back and healthy" but neither of the elves paid their comments attention, for they were both eager to see Gwilith. They entered the throne room, but she was not there, so then they tried the library and there was the Lady, sitting on a large comfortable chair, her long blond hair nearly sweeping the floor.

"Símen," Legolas said. Gwilith turned quickly and when she saw her husband, she smiled and ran up to them, threw her arms around his neck and kissed him. (We're here.)

"Oh, how long has it been?" she asked, not necessarily looking for an answer to her question. "How long has it been since I have seen you?" She looked at Ohtar and opened her arms. The boy hugged her. "Where are your sisters?" she asked. "Let me see them."

"Gwilith," Legolas said. "They… Wien and Galia, they are gone."

Gwilith looked up at him. Her smile was gone, and she no longer looked joyful at all. "How could you let this happen?"

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean for it to. Galia… I honestly don't know what happened. They took her. She may be dead or alive, maybe we will never know. And Anywien, she…" Legolas's tears gathered at his eyes. "She dropped dead, on her horse. Syrus killed her, the spirit seeking Arwen. But he did not want her in any case, he wanted the necklace that signified her immortality. He is gone now, we believe."

Gwilith searched his eyes as she let the reality of the matter sink in. "Are you all right?" she finally asked.

"Yes."

"Ohtar?"

"Yes."

"Are either of you hungry?"

Legolas showed no sign of an answer, but Ohtar nodded. "Yes, mother."

"Go to the kitchen."

Ohtar looked at his mother, surprised. She seemed so commanding right then. But deciding he shouldn't argue with her, he nodded and left his parents alone.

Gwilith stared at Legolas. "What happened?"

"He demanded the Evenstar and I told him we would not give it to him. Then she collapsed on her horse, unbreathing. I'm sorry."

"You have much to tell me." Then they each sat down on a chair, and Legolas told her all he could bare to. He told her only about the most recent things, because the beginning of their journey barely seemed important anymore. After he told her most of the details of their daughters' deaths and Gwilith felt that she could bare it no longer, she ran out of the library, with her head in her hands crying. Legolas wasn't sure of where she ran off to, for he did not follow her, but he had a feeling that she went to their bedroom to lie down and cry.

Ohtar slowly opened the door and saw his father sitting on his chair in silence. He was staring ahead of himself looking like stone, thinking and only thinking. But at the creaking of the door he turned to see his son.

"How is mother?" Ohtar asked quietly.

"She will be all right in time, but it may be awhile."

Ohtar nodded. "I fear I can't say that I'm unaffected by it, either."

"Nor I. But 'tis a good thing, it shows they were loved."  
"I suppose."

Legolas stood. "You can get back to you lessons tomorrow. I will speak with Nónd about your combat training."

Ohtar's heart sunk. All he wanted was to relax, but no. Once they got home he had to start lessons again the next day. "Fine," he muttered.

"I must go." Legolas started to the door.

"To where? And when will you be home again?"

Legolas stopped and turned. "What?"

"We have only just arrived. You can't have started a war already."

"I'm not leaving Mirkwood, son, I'm going to check on your mother."

"Then when _are_ you leaving Mirkwood?"

"Never. I promised her that if I survived this mission I would never leave again, and to that I hold. I'm not leaving this time." With that he opened the doors and went into the hallway and continued on to where he assumed Gwilith had gone.

Ohtar snorted. "I wonder how long that shall last."


End file.
